


Hammock

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [27]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All the gems are lesbians and Rose is bi, Amethyst is great, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Intimacy, Jasper was and IS a villian, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Spoilers, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Keep going!” She leans forward and cups Lapis’s blue cheeks. The water gem should go ahead and kiss her, but Amethyst keeps talking. “Laz, are you still sad about Pupkin? Did Pearl say something? Or did you find more Terra—““It’s not of that” Lapis’s shoulders and wings lower, “It’s about me, or our relationship”---Lapis talks about her relationship with Amethyst
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I have passionate feelings about this pairing
> 
> fun fact: back in 2015-16 when I was very invested in SU, I got so much hate for liking this ship which made no sense but it's 2020 now and it's still my favourite SU pairing

Lapis and Amethyst had a decent relationship, no, it’s more than that. They have great standing and together when they’re not busy with their school. It’s strange to be romantically involved with a quartz, after everything that happened with Jasper not so long ago. It’s hard to trust a quartz, or anyone. Lapis couldn’t even trust her own gemkind.

Speaking of Amethyst, she’s passed out in a hammock in front of the beach. Lapis flew over to her sleeping girlfriend, careful not to wake her up from her wings or wind. It shouldn't be too hard, Amethyst is a heavy sleeper. One could find her loud snoring and unnecessary drool annoying (really, gems have no need to drool...or eat, or sleep. Yet Amethyst is attracted to the aspect of Earth’s activities). Lapis found it pretty cute, she’s able to find something that makes her happy. Out of all of the gems here, she deserves it. Amethyst took her to the kindergarten once, told her how she’s “overcooked” and seen as a defect until homeworld’s reformed. Defect, such a nasty word, and Lapis felt the same way about herself.

“Hey, Amethyst?” Her slender fingers reach in her long lilac-coloured hair. Her one visible eye flutter open, then widening when she saw who was here.

“Hey, Laz!” She cheers. Amethyst’s voice is still groggy from her slumber, but up and awake. “I’ve been waiting for you! I was here, so bored, eating sand, chilling on the beach, I even cleaned with Pearl and Volleyball! Isn’t that crazy?! Speaking of them, they’re totally smooching when we aren’t looking throughout the day!”

Lapis chuckles lightly. “Uh...yeah, sorry I took so long. Steven needed me to collab on a Meep Morp”

“Ah!” She sits up in her hammock, knees and hands resting on the bottom, “How did that goooooo?”

“Oh, it went well, I suppose” she answers half heartedly and stretches out her wings. “There’s...not much to say”

“Something is up, I can tell. I would say sleep it off but you have like, a lot going on, can’t have my babe do that”

Lapis gives her a half-smile, that’s thoughtful of her. “I’m just tired”

“Keep going!” She leans forward and cups Lapis’s blue cheeks. The water gem should go ahead and kiss her, but Amethyst keeps talking. “Laz, are you still sad about Pupkin? Did Pearl say something? Or did you find more Terra—“

“It’s not of that” Lapis’s shoulders and wings lower, “It’s about me, or our relationship”

At that moment, a look of discomfort crossed Amethyst’s face. She eases back in the hammock and withdraws one hand, the other still rests on Lapis’s cheek, warm and gives a sense for support. 

This is such a heavy topic to bring up. _Wish I could stay distant with the gems. I’m going to hurt them like how I hurt Peridot some time ago. Then for Steven, I don’t understand that kid and why he’s still okay with me. I’m going to do the same with Amethyst, aren’t I?_ “You know how Ruby and Sapphire expressed their love with…”

“Marriage? Oh, wait…you weren’t at the wedding”

“Not that” Lapis rests her hand on top of Amethyst’s. “Ame, I can’t—“ She averts her gaze, “I cant fuse with you, ever”

“Wait, Huh?” Amethyst tilts her head, “What do you mean? Are you unable to fuse?”

“Yes! I can’t do it! The thought of me fussing with anyone...all I can think about is Jasper. I hurt her, I hurt myself, and it was just torture! I know you won’t do that, I trust you, but I—“

“Laz”

“Don’t want to go through that again. I might hurt you, all I know with fusion is...hurt.”

“Laz!”

“And I’m sure you’re upset with me! It’s not like Peridot where she can’t shapeshift! I can still do it but I don’t want to! Fusion feels like a prison, it feels like the mirror again, and—“

“Yo! I'm trying to—“ Amethyst pokes her nose, “Talk to ya!”

Lapis bites her bottom lip, “But I—“

“So what if we can’t fuse? That doesn’t change my feelings towards ya. I understand, Jasper sucked and so did Malachite. To this day, I still can’t believe you did that, you really saved us there. Malachite and Jasper well...traumatised you and don’t want to experience it again, fine by me! It’s not the end of the world if we can’t fuse! Every relationship is different and we don’t fuse, we take naps in the hammock”

Lapis’s wings fluttered. Amethyst has her rare times of maturity, seen once in a blue moon and taking every gem back by surprise. Of course, these are moments where Lapis loves Amethyst more. “Amethyst, I…” she loses some distance and presses foreheads with her, “I love you. I hope you know that”

“Yeah! I know! Unless you kiss every gem that treats you like a Diamond, now—“ Amethyst pulls her into the hammock. “If you’re tired, let’s sleep, Kay?” It’s hard to believe this is the same gem who eats everything and extracts it like humans, gross 

“Hm, Yeah” Lapis closes her eyes and takes in Amethyst’s warmth. She feels softer a moment later, must mean she shapeshifted into a large cat or a blanket. Lapis sighs lovingly.

  
  


(It’s nice to know that Amethyst works with her. They have their own methods of showing how much they love one another)

**Author's Note:**

> I think Lapis is never going to fuse. It makes sense because of what happened with Malachite and she sees fusion as a prison. I guess this is like...a reference to sex? Fusion does not equal sex but, you know
> 
> Consider Lapithyst. they have a lot in common and the thought of them talking/working through their traumas is nice...they deserve to be happy, AND they both love sleeping! SO much potential!


End file.
